


this is a gift

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Howl - Florence + the Machine (Song)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Other, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the lamb and who is the knife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



> Thanks to percygranger for betaing.

Carmelita runs, her four legs carrying her easily and quickly through the trees. Malaika's howls are close behind her, closer every moment—

A cave! Carmelita dives inside and rolls her shoulders, forelegs becoming bare arms. She ducks into a crevice, and when Malaika passes, pounces, knocking zir to the ground. "Got you," she growls.

Malaika twists under her, shedding fur for skin. "Got me," ze pants. "So what are you going to do with me now?"

Carmelita summons enough of the change to lengthen and harden her fingernails into pseudoclaws. "Impact play with pointy things," she suggests.

Malaika shivers, smiling.


End file.
